pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Übergabe
Die Übergabe bezeichnet den Vorgang der Informationsweitergabe von einer (abgebenden) MitarbeiterInnen-Schicht an die folgende (übernehmende) Schicht/Gruppe des Teams. Drei Formen der Ü. ergänzen sich und sprechen unterschiedliche Wahrnehmungskanäle der Beteiligten an. Übergabe, Dienstübergabe 'oder der Schweizer Ausdruck ' Rapport werden dafür benutzt. Weitere Ausdrücke dafür sind: Übergabegespräch, Übergaberunde, Dienstbesprechung, engl.: Handover. Die drei Formen Die Übergabe kann mündlich, schriftlich und vor Ort erfolgen. Die verschiedenen Formen können einzeln oder kombiniert durchgeführt werden oder aber auch aufeinanderfolgend. Bei der Kombination von mündlicher und schriftlicher Übergabe bespricht das Team unter Nutzung der Dokumentation die Informationen im Dienstzimmer. Bei der Übergabe vor Ort gehen die an der Übergabe Beteiligten durch die verschiedenen Räume (Patientenzimmer) zu den jeweiligen Patienten. Aufeinanderfolgend meint, dass zunächst - wie eine Kurvenvisite - die mündliche Übergabe unter Nutzung der Dokumentation und danach die Übergabe vor Ort erfolgt. Mündliche Übergabe Auf ein direktes Gespräch wird trotz schriftlicher Dokumentation nicht verzichtet, mit der Begründung, dass Kommunikation über mehrere Kanäle erfolgt, die sich ergänzen sollen. Das ist zeitaufwändig - sichert aber die Inhalte vor "Transport"-Verlusten. Ausserdem hat die mündliche Form auch eine "Ventil"-Funktion, da Inhalte auch emotional vermittelt werden können. Das kann wiederum zu Unsachlichkeit führen und die eigentliche Informationsweitergabe stören. Schriftliche Übergabe Bei einer sorgfältig geführten Pflegedokumentation kann auf eine lange mündliche Übergabe verzichtet werden. Evtl. wird (automatisch bei PC-Systemen) ein Protokoll gefertigt über Teilnahme und Inhalte. Übergabe vor Ort Die Übergabe findet teilweise oder komplett am Patientenbett bzw. im Raum beim Bewohner statt. Dadurch können Besonderheiten nachgefragt und anschaulich erklärt werden. Diese Form der Übergabe ist in Intensivpflegeeinheiten neben den beiden anderen Formen obligatorisch. Diese Form der Übergabe sollte nicht mit der Pflegevisite (deutlich längere Zeitabstände, evtl. anlassbezogen) verwechselt werden. Inhalte der Übergabe Bei der Gesprächsführung ist auf angemessene Zeiteinteilung für die einzelnen Themen zu achten, da sonst der letzte Punkt in der Reihenfolge oft ganz entfällt. Die Themenreihenfolge kann prinzipiell anders geregelt sein, sollte dann aber möglichst immer beibehalten werden. * Dringend zu lösende Organisationsfragen (z.B. Dienstplan) werden geklärt. * Die Einteilung der Bereiche/Arbeitsbereiche (Welche Pflegekraft übernimmt welchen Bereich/Patienten) wird festgelegt. * Die laufende Versorgung aller BewohnerInnen wird besprochen (nach Bereichen/Zimmern/Gruppen). * Fallbesprechungen zu BewohnerInnen (damit verbunden die Überprüfung bzw. Erstellung der Pflegeplanung für sie/ihn) * Information über unerledigte Aufgaben, detaillierte Aufgabenverteilung für die nächste Schicht. * Welche Untersuchungen stehen an oder haben schon stattgefunden ? * Aufgabenverteilung und Bereichseinteilung. * Besonderheiten über den Patienten werden weitergegeben. Dringend zu lösende Organisationsfragen Hier sollten z.B. sofort anstehende Dienstplanänderungen geklärt, akut notwendige Transporte von oder für BewohnerInnen/PatientInnen und geplant werden und evtl. auch gleich erfolgen, um Zeitverluste zu vermeiden. Eine straffe und zügige Abwicklung dieses Punkte ist wichtig, damit die nächsten Punkte nicht unter Zeitnot geraten. Zum Beispiel sollten weniger dringende Telefonate an Personen außerhalb der Besprechung delegiert werden oder im Anschluß an die Übergabe stattfinden. Die Person, die die Gesprächsleitung hat, muß auf zeitliches Limit bei diesem Punkt achten. Wenn mehr Zeit erforderlich ist, muß evtl. Mehrarbeit für alle Koll. angeordnet werden. Dann kann evtl. auch andere Reihenfolge festgelegt werden. Entscheiden muß darüber letztlich die Leitende Pflegekraft. Einteilung der Arbeitsaufgaben Je nach Organisation der Pflege ist auch bei der Übergabe zu verfahren. Bei einer Arbeitsweise nach Funktionspflege werden Veränderungen bei den Bewohnerinnen und -ern evtl. nach Alphabet oder der Reihenfolge der Zimmer durchgesprochen, evtl. aber auch nach den Aufgaben der einzelnenen Pflegepersonen. Sonst entspricht die Reihenfolge derjenigen der Wohngruppe etc. Wenn die Einteilung gewechselt wird, sollte dies möglichst am Anfang dieser Besprechung geregelt werden/erfolgt sein. Damit weiß jede/-er KollegIn, worauf sie/er bei der Übergabe jetzt besonders achten muß, weil sie/er in diesem Bereich die Verantwortung übernimmt. Bei Bezugspflege (Primary Nursing) kann das Team evtl. unterteilt werden. Allerdings besteht eine höhere Gefahr von Informationsverlusten, wenn der schriftliche Teil nicht konsequent gehandhabt wird. Berichte zur laufenden Versorgung Hier werden bereichsweise die Informationen aus der eben abgelaufenen Schicht übermittelt. Hierher gehören Mitteilungen über das seelische und körperliche Wohlbefinden, evtl. die Themen, die an diesem Tag für die Person bedeutsam sind. Informiert wird auch über erledigte und begonnene oder noch ausstehende Arbeiten mit oder bei der Person (den Personen) eines Zimmers. Für die nächsten Schichten (SD+ND, bzw. FD) sollte in der Dokumentationsmappe dann ein Reiter/Signal gesetzt werden, wenn diese Information auch von der entsprechenden Kollegin vor der Arbeitsaufnahme zur Kenntnis genommen werden soll. Ist das erfolgt, steckt sie den Reiter zurück. Dadurch kann bei der mündlichen Übergabe evtl. auf das Vortragen von Zahlenwerten verzichtet werden. Aber es kann auch sein, daß beim Lesen etwas auffällt, wozu dann sofort Rückfragen sinnvoll sind. Deshalb ist es sinnvoll, die aktuellen Aufzeichnungen zeitnah zu lesen. Hilfsmittel Alle Pflegedokumentationen (je nach Pflegesystem zugeordnet), Kugelschreiber (dokumentenecht, falls in der Pflegedokumentation etwas ergänzt wird) und Papier (evtl. spezielle Übergabezettel) für Notizen, die nicht in die Patientendokumentation gehören. Ob ein separates Übergabeprotokoll gefertigt wird, wird unterschiedlich gehandhabt. Wenn die individuellen Patienten Pflegedokumentationen umfassend und übersichtlich geführt werden, widerspricht ein Übergabeprotokoll eigentlich dem Prinzip, dass doppelte Eintragungen zu vermeiden sind. Es ist zweifelhaft, ob die mangelhafte Konzentration bei einer Übergabe dadurch verbessert werden kann, dass gleichartige Informationen als "Protokoll" von den Anwesenden zu unterschreiben sind (Die Frage dazu lautet: handelt es sich hier um eine vermeidbare Bürokratisierung der Pflege?). Organisationsregeln, Ablauf Zum Vorgehen allgemein: * Es ist oft sinnvoll, sich Notizen zu machen. Die Übergabe sollte deshalb in einem Raum stattfinden, in dem alle Beteiligten einen Sitzplatz zur Verfügung haben. * Da es sich um die Weitergabe vertraulicher Informationen handelt, sollte der Raum Schutz vor (unfreiwilligen) Mithörern bieten, auch die Gesprächslautstärke ist dahingehend anzupassen. * Die gleiche Reihenfolge des Vortrags von Informationen erleichtert das Zuhören (Konzentration) und evtl. das Notieren. Sie erleichtert auch die Einordnung/Bewertung von Mitteilungen. * Jeden Tag sollte abwechselnd eine Mitarbeiterin/-er für die Rufbereitschaft, für Gänge zu Bewohnerinnen und -ern, Kontakte mit Angehörigen etc. während der Übergabe eingeteilt sein. Dadurch läßt sich das ständige Gehen und Kommen von verschiedenen Mitarbeiterinnen/-ern etwas geringer halten als wenn diese Aufgaben abwechselnd von mehreren erledigt werden. * Rauchen und Essen sollte in dieser Zeit in der Regel unterbleiben. * Alle Mitarbeiterinnen/-er sollen sich auf die Mitteilungen, den Erfahrungsaustausch und die Arbeitseinteilung konzentrieren können. * Nicht an Einzelpunkten hängen bleiben. Zeitrahmen für die einzelnen Pflege-bereiche auch für die Übergabe und deren Einhaltung beachten. Ergibt die kurze Diskussion eine wesentliche Unstimmigkeit, ist deren Klärung auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu vertagen - jemand soll einen Vorschlag dazu vorbereiten. Die Verantwortlichkeit dafür ist sofort festzulegen. TeilnehmerInnen: * alle Mitarbeiterinnen/-er der Pflege * Aus- und Stationshilfen * SchülerInnen / Auszubildende * Praktikanten * evtl. Arzt/Therapeut Manche Einrichtungen führen die Übergaben nur mit examiniertem Personal durch; das ist eine Frage der Zusammenarbeit im Team. Leitung, Gesprächsführung Leitung des ersten Teils und des Schlußteils: die jeweils abgebende verantwortliche Schichtleitung und danach pro Bereich abwechselnd eine Mitarbeiterin/-er. Das bedeutet in der Regel, daß die Schichtleitung auch für ihren Bereich den Übergabebericht gibt. Sie muß aber nicht, sie kann es auch delegieren. Es kann also eine andere Mitarbeiterin/-er sein, mit der sie sich die Arbeit geteilt hatte. Nach dem Vortragen zu einer Bewohnerin sollen von den KollegInnen weitere Feststellungen, Fragen und nur bei Bedarf eine kurze Diskussion darüber sich sofort anschließen. Bleibt eine Unstimmigkeit, ist die Lösung dafür auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu vertagen - jemand soll einen Vorschlag dazu vorbereiten. Die Verantwortlichkeit dafür ist festzulegen. Dies sichert, dass die Übergabe ihr Hauptziel - Überblick über den gesamten Arbeitsbereich für das neu beginnende Team - erreicht werden kann. Die Dringlichkeit auch nach der Übergabe noch bestehender Unklarheiten muss nötigenfalls am Ende von den beiden verantwortlichen PflegerInnen besprochen und berücksichtigt werden. Vermeidbare Störfaktoren Die immer möglichen Störungen während der Übergabe sind möglichst weitgehend auszuschalten bzw. so aufzufangen, damit der Erfolg der Übergabe gesichert bleibt: # Dienstliche Telefongespräche werden von einer nicht am Gespräch direkt beteiligten MitarbeiterIn „aufgefangen“, auch ein Anrufbeantworter kann vorübergehend eingeschaltet werden. # Private Telefongespräche haben zu unterbleiben. # Unpünktlichkeit der Mitarbeiter wird vermieden. # Gespräche untereinander während der Übergabe sind zu unterlassen. Beim Abgleiten der Diskussion im Team sollte die gesprächsführende Pflegeperson eingreifen. # Visiten durch ÄrztInnen und andere externe Dienstleister sollten ausserhalb der Übergabezeit stattfinden. # Einer möglichen "Kaffeehausstimmung" kann durch angemessene Pausenregelung vorgebeugt werden. # Mögliche interpersonale Konflikte können unmittelbar nach der Übergabe angesprochen werden. # Ungeklärte organisatorische Fragen sollten in einem Themenblock erst nach der Patienten/KundInnenübergabe besprochen werden. (Gar nicht selten werden zu ändernde Dienstplaneinteilungen in die Übergabe als wichtig "eingeschoben".) Die kontinuierliche Versorgung von Patientinnen/KundInnen kann nicht als Störung definiert werden. Hierbei geht es um eine adäquate organisatorische Regelung von zwei Arbeitsabläufen, die vom Team zeitweise neben einander her gesichert werden müssen. Das abwechselnde Aufstehen einzelner Mitarbeitender während der Übergabe ist zwar nicht die schlechteste Lösung, aber sie unterbricht jedesmal das komplette Team. Also vielleicht pro Tag eine(n) Mitarbeitende(n) festlegen, die die Versorung der KundInnen sichert (insbesondere die Prüfung, ob ein Notfall vorliegt). Sie/er sollte aus der "abgebenden" Gruppe/Schicht sein. Qualitätsmerkmale Die Qualität der Dienstübergabe gibt uns eine Teil-Auskunft über die Pflegequalität und der Organisation eines Pflegebereichs. Inhaltliche Qualitätsmerkmale * Vollständigkeit der Informationsweitergabe für alle KundInnen * Verständnis der gegebenen Informationen für alle Anwesenden * angemessene Wortwahl (z.B. urinieren oder Wasser lassen statt pinkeln, Gesäß statt Po), sachliche Darstellung von Problemen oder Konflikten Organisatorische Qualitätsmerkmale * ausreichender Zeitrahmen * Gesprächsführung Auch die Organisation der Dienstübergabe zeigt uns die Einstellung der Pflegenden zur beruflichen Aufgabe, was die Pflegenden unter dem Begriff „Pflege" verstehen und was sie bei der Übergabe als relevant ansehen. Pflegefehler: Übergaben zwischen Tür und Angel Bein einer husch-husch-Ü können auch wichtige Informationen verloren gehen, weil die zwei Beteiligten, die Infos nicht so schnell aufnehmen u n d bewerten können. Dadurch entfallen notwendige Rückfragen, auf die eine Seite erst später stößt. Informationen gehen beim „Weitersagens“ oder beim schnell Zuhören von einem zum anderen verloren. Es ist fast wie bei der stillen Post. Die Betonung oder das Überhören wird unvermeidlich eintreten, wenn Infos nicht durch mehrere Transportwege (in der Kommunikation heißen sie Kanäle) übergeben und in Empfang genommen werden. Ein anderer Vergleich für diesen Fehler sind die bei Telefonaten nicht erfolgten Wiederholungen des Gehörten. Siehe auch * Teambesprechungen, die Teilaspekte der Aufgaben lösen helfen. Auch sie können / sollten regelmäßig eingesetzt und klar strukturiert werden, z. B. für Pflegeplanung, Supervision, Fallbesprechung, Evaluation. * Weitere Formen der innerbetrieblichen Kommunikation wie Blitzlicht, Stehkonferenz, IKS-Chat, Teil-Visiten .... * Dienstübergabe mit dem Patienten (DÜP) auf den Allgemeinstationen der Uniklinik Köln - ihre Besonderheit: sie soll " .. nicht nur in Form einer Berichterstattung, sondern in einer Interaktion zwischen dem Patienten und den Pflegepersonen beider Schichten stattfinden." Medien Literatur * S. Schacher, P. Glien u.a: Strukturierte Übergabeprozesse in der Notaufnahme - Luxus oder Notwendigkeit. In Notfallmediziner 8/18 * C. Abler, H. P. Sakowski. 1990: Die Übergabe als Problem im Stationsalltag. Unveröff. Skript. Fo.Bi.veranstaltung Tübingen. * Jong-Duk Kim - 2000: Dienstübergabe mit dem Patienten. Ein Projekt des Pflegedienstes an den Medizinischen Einrichtungen Uni Köln. (Fundstelle). Katholische Fachhochschule NW, Abteilung Köln. Eine Diplomarbeit mit ausführl. Lit.teil. * Petra Schmidbauer: 1996: Kritische Betrachtung der Übergabe am Bett. In: Pflegezeitschrift; Dokumentation Pflegepraxis 5/96. S. 2-11 * Jochen Martin. 1999: Pflegestandard Übergabe am Patientenbett. Rahmenbedingungen. Aus: Pflegestandards. Kohlhammer, Stgt. ISBN 3-17-015822-8 .. * Wolfgang Schäfer. 1993: Die Übergabe am Krankenbett. http://www.lrz-muenchen.de/~wosch/Arbeiten/Visite/Visite.htm * Susanne Fuhrmann , Roland Trill , Monika Witzenberger. 1987: Ein Element der Kommunikation im Pflegebereich: die Dienstübergabe. In: Krankenpflege, Heft 9/1987. Eschborn, Deutscher Berufsverband für Krankenpflege, 350-354 * Christian Heering, Kristina Heering. 1994: Theorie und Praxis der Pflegevisite: 1. Folge: Pflegeverständnis. In: Die Schwester / Der Pfleger, 33. Jahrgang, Heft 4/1994, Melsungen: Braun, 372-393 (bis 1995 - 8. Folge Edith Kellnhauser ) * J. Parker , u. a. 1992: Handover. The collective narrative of nursing practice. In: Australian Journal of Advanced Nursing 1992 Mar-May; 9(3), 31-37 * Detlef Roggenkemper. 1996: Dienstübergabe: Erwartungen und Inhalte. Im ISfP, Karl Worm, veröff. Hausarbeit. Urspr.unter ://www.pflegenet.com/praxis/konzepte/dienstuebergabe.html (zur Zt nichterreichbar) * R. Wallum. 1995: Using care plans to replace handovers. In: Nursing-Standard (NURS-STAND) 1995 May 3-9; 9(32), 24-26 Siehe auch * Übergabeprotokoll * Die früheren Textversionen (Pflegewiki und deren Einschränkungen durch ……) Weblins * Wikipedia-Artikel zur Übergabe (auch Begriffsabgrenzung zu anderen Berufen) * Eckhard Pawlowski: Die kleinen Dinge bewegen die Welt, verbale Missverständnisse durch Dienstübergaben zwischen Tür und Angel. (fb, 2017) Kategorie:Pflegeplanung Kategorie:Organisation